


Belize

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [18]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: Thanks so much for all the 'love' (pun intended) on my fanart post L-O-V-E, all the kudos and comments made me smile widely :-)
Series: Around The World [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Belize

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for all the 'love' (pun intended) on my fanart post L-O-V-E, all the kudos and comments made me smile widely :-)

**Belmopan** ****

Patrick sighed and knew why his husband was determined to come with him, they were both scared after the attack the previous night but both of them were fine, if a little shaken. The thief's had got away with less than $20 and Patrick was determined for it not to impact their trip negatively. He also knew his husband, and that he would absolutely ~~hate~~ , detest the activity Patrick had booked for himself; scuba diving in the famous ‘Great Blue Hole’.

“David, baby; I’ll only be gone a few hours, I’m sure you can find something to amuse yourself until then? You'll hate it, hence why I only booked it for myself.” David pouted and Patrick kissed him tenderly.

“But I want to stay with you, it is our _honeymoon_ after all! It’s not like I can’t swim either, I just prefer not too…” Patrick stifled a giggle and again kissed the pout off of his husbands lips.

“It is over 100m deep, you don’t have enough scuba experience. Why don’t you phone Stevie, or Alexis? Or just get stuck into one of the many books you decided to pack?” Patrick gestured to the stack of books on the table and had thought back to their argument over bringing them, rather than the kindle.

“Ok, fine, I may just go and sun myself in front of all those young, hot lifeguards!” David raised an eyebrow and Patrick knew there was nothing to his teasing; just he was about to banter back, David spoke again.

“Please be safe, I love you Mr Brewer.”

“I love you too David, so much. I’ll be back shortly.” Patrick kissed him and hugged him a little tighter than was strictly necessary and promised himself to lavish his husband with care and attention that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written all the 'A & B' countries and wondered if I should continue the series? I still have ideas at the moment but not sure... please let me know. Thanks in advance!


End file.
